I turn to you
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Kagome gets Kidnapped, She is faced with 2 challenges, Make Sesshie fall 4 her or escape, which is easier?
1. Chapter 1

I turn to you  
Whisper

Kagome sat in the light of the moon gently kicking her legs back and forth in the cool water. She yawned and looked at her watch it was well past 2 o clock and she had no desire to go to sleep, not with him there. He had gone and done it, he had pissed her off again, but this time there was a huge rock blocking her way down the well. She, of course, sat him till he was halfway to hell. But that didn't do any good. She was stuck here until he moved the rock for her. She could have asked Koga for help, but she didn't really want him to ask stupid questions.

She sighed again and it turned into a yawn. As she tilted her head back she felt something rush up behind her. She felt something as sharp as a knife press against her skin. When she tried to look at what was at her neck she saw it wasn't a knife at all...it was a claw attached to a hand, a hand attached to an arm she regonized, one with stripes. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered. She suddenly felt the claw get tighter. She let out a small squeak when she felt warm blood fall down her neck. She felt a terrible pain at the base of her neck then everything went dark.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling very uncomfortable. She soon figured out why. Her wrists were bound and most likely her feet and she was gagged. She was also over Sesshomaru's shoulder. He walked for a few minuites, until Kagome accidently shifted. He dropped her so hard on the ground, the air was almost knocked out of her. He pointed his sword at her neck and Kagome flinched. He grabbed her by her hair after sheathing his sword. He tilted his head and started licking he wound at her neck. Kagome tried not to think about how much it tickled and tried to focus on how she was a captive and she would probally die, but her mind insisted on going back to how much it tickled. 

Kagome let out a short muffled laugh and Sesshomaru again dropped her.

"Get up" he commanded. She muffled something through the gag and Sesshomaru removed it.

"I can't, you hurt me when you dropped me-both times- and my legs are about to be dead from the bindings!" Sesshomaru leaned towards her, and Kagome, expecting to be hit, closed her eyes and turned her head. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the blood rush back to her toes. Just to make sure she found she could wiggle them.

"Get up." Sesshomaru commanded again. After about 10 akward minuites of trying to get up with her hands tied behind her back. Sesshomaru finally picked her up and set her on her feet.

"You will follow my rules." Kagome looked away angrily. 'Why'd she have to listen to him?' She jerked her head back when she felt him smack her cheek. She looked at him like he was crazy. She hadn't been hit in...as long as she could remember.

"Rule one, always look at me when I am speaking to you" Kagome pressed her burning cheek to her shoulder to soothe it. She flinched when she felt her other cheek slapped.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Quit hitting me!" She half screamed. He hit her again.

"Rule two, do not speak unless I ask you too or you are spoken too." Kagome looked at him trying not to cry. Her cheeks were burning.

"As my mate's duty, you will be expected-"

"What?" Kagome flinched when he looked like he would hit her for interupting.

"Yes, you will be my mate, you seem very capable." Kagome's eyes widened,

"But I'm human!"

"I'm well aware of that, but you are more capable than most demonesses. If I may continue-"

"But what if I don't...want to be your mate." Kagome ended in a whisper and looked down. Sesshomaru hit her under her jaw, causing her to bite her tounge but look up at him.

"I don't care. If I may continue." He glared at her. Kagome's lip started quivering. She felt hot tears run down her hot cheeks.

"If you think tears will get you anywhere, you are sadly mistaken." Kagome was torn between keeping her pride and looking away and not wanting to be hit. She swallowed and struggled to stop crying.

"As I said as my mate you will be expected, to walk two steps behind me. Rule four, you will address me in public as Lord Sesshomaru-"

"In private?" He ignored her.

"Rule five, you will not show any act of violence in my presence or in the presence of company. Rule six, you will bow in greeting to company, and keep your head bowed in their presence, unless I make an exception. Rule seven, you will accompany me to my bed when I command you too. But you will be provided your own room." Sesshomaru smirked as she blushed.

"Rule eight, you will mother our children." Kagome suddenly felt light headed.Children, sex? She was only 17! Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Kagome turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She hit Sesshomaru's chest hard enough to fall to the floor, she quickly got up and ran the opposite direction. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist slashing the bonds and with her last burst of energy she scratched his face. She backed away from him in shock as blood poured from three long gashes on his right cheek. He advanced on her and Kagome sought out her last chance escape plan.

"INU-" Sesshomaru had slapped her down to the ground.

"If you dare try to leave your punishment will be far worse than a mere slap!' He hissed at her. Kagome's vision started to blur and her last concrete thought was...Inuyasha...

* * *

Kagome woke up it a soft futon. The light shone on her face but she didn't want to open her eyes, she was so comfortable. Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed her face but jerked away as it burned. Kagome looked around with a new found panic. The room was big and lavished with paintings and satues. She ran to the door but had to rest against it as her head started throbbing. She pulled on the paper door and was shocked when it actually opened. She looked down the hallway, it was completely empty so she walked out, the only sound she heard was the clicking of her shoes. There was no voices and Kagome was starting to get creeped out. Finally she heard a tiny voice. She ran towards it and found Rin playing in a garden. Kagome smiled as Rin ran around trying to catch a butterfly. She felt someone behind her then a hand on her shoulder. 

"Does this make you happy? This all could be yours, I could be yours. Clothes, jewlery, art, eductaion...everything."

"I don't want any of it." Kagome felt his hand tighten.

"You have no choice. Except it and try to enjoy it, enjoy me." He quickly turned her around and covered her mouth with his. When she wouldn't open her mouth he squeezed her bruised wrist causing her to cry out, and when she did he dominated her mouth. Searching it, knowing he could. Kagome tasted salt in her mouth from her tears. As quick as come he was gone. Kagome chocked a sob. She was really stuck here. He wanted more, more than a kiss. And as easily as he had taken that, he would take more.

Kagome sat on the hard floor and thought about her new 'home'. Home sweet home, she thought bitterly. Kagome felt a small hand on her cheek and looked up. Rin ran her hand over Kagome's bruised face.

"What happened? Lord Sesshomaru said you're going to be my new mother."

"Sesshomaru hit me." Kagome whispered to herself as for the first time she was actually realizing this. Rin jerked back.

"NO! Lord Sesshomaru would never do that." Rin choked out, tears brimming at her eyes. Kagome stood up and looked down at the little girl, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Yes he did. I'm not lying! He did and he's a bastard!"

"No! You're a liar, he hit you because you're stupid and you did something wrong!" Tears were running down her cheeks. Kagome turned away from her and ran down the hall to the room she woke up in.

AN. I personally hate stories where Sesshomaru and Rin Love Kagome on sight. It's total B.S.

When she arrived in her room the pain in her head was unbearable. Her vision was being warped and her legs just couldn't hold her up any longer. She felt herself fall but not hit the ground. She looked up and saw the fuzzy out line of a very handsome Sesshomamu...wait...handsome! No he was ugly and evil and...what was she talking about?

"I will let no harm come to you, dearest Kagome." He kissed her cheek. 'Oh yes, my dark Lord...only you could hurt me so...'

Again Kagome woke up on her soft futon. But something was different. She was warmer. Kagome tried to move with her eyes still closed, but found herself pinned down. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's hands around her waist holding her to him...gently. Kagome turned over and looked at him. He was sleeping, and looked so innocent. Kagome couldn't help it, she stroked his bangs away from his face. He was **so** handsome...Kagome suddenly felt him tighten his hold on her and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. While Kagome was focused on unlocking his arms she didn't notice Sesshomaru looking down at her with an amused expression.

"If you keep wiggling like that, you'll have children earlier than you expected." He breathed in her ear. Kagome froze and looked up at him. He kissed her mouth so gently, Kagome wondered if it even happened. She felt such warmth that she slipped her arm around his neck. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her again. He slipped his hand up her thigh and Kagome tightened her hold on him. This feeling of lightlessness...was she dreaming. His hand slipped higher up her thigh, Kami this felt so good. Kagome felt his tounge thrust into her mouth and Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru reached her under wear and Kaome pulled back. She sat up breathing heavily.

'What had just almost happened?' she thought, she hadn't gotten to be 17 and still a virgin by letting these things happen to her. She forced herself to turn and look at Sesshomaru and jerked her head away just as fast. He lay on his back with his silver hair spread around like a halo and he gazed at her with hooded amber eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart. This was **not** happening, she was going to wake up, go outside and see Inuyasha. She pinched her arm.

"Ow", she did it again, "Ouch!"

"What are you doing?" She heard him ask without emotion, he didn't really care.

"Go away." She said coldly. She felt his anger flair. It was like a giant heat wave. Kagome closed her eyes and pulled her legs slowly to her chest.

"I have no desire to see you...ever." Kagome murmured. She felt Sesshomaru grab her chin.

"Well, unfortunetly for you, I couldn't care less." He bit her lip, hard. Kagome pulleed away from him, knowing he let her and ran her tounge over the blood. She was jerked back again and he ran his own tounge over the wound. If there had ever been a time in Kagomes life where she wished she was dead, this was the time. When he was done he stood up and walked to the wall, he slid open a door and pulled out a silver Kimono with a light blue obi. Kagome eyed his suspiciousley when he layed it out before her.

"Someone will come in to help you with your bath." He turned to leave and felt the Kimono hit his back. He turned to see KAgome standing up.

"I hate you! When Inuyasha gets here he will kill you. I **will** watch you die." She suddenly wondered why she'd said that and regreted saying it almost immedetely. She wasn't a mean or cruel person by any means of the word.

"Dearest Kagome, you were asleep for three days, and before that two, that is why your stomach growls so violently. If he was coming don't you think he'd be here by now? Maybe he's with the other one, the dead one. Yes, don't look so surprised, I know of much that you don't think I do." Kagome averted her eyes, was Inuyasha really with Kikyo? When she looked up Sesshomaru still gazed at her.

"You're lying."

"Why would I?"

"To make me lose hope."

"Why can't you be happy here?" Kagome looked down at the floor.

"Because you don't want to," he continued, "Just like a spoiled child."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'd get ready for your bath, you have a long day ahead of you." He turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I turn to You

A girl with long pink hair and big green eyes came into the room.

"I am to escort you to the bath room, Milady." Kagome stared sadly at the girl.

"Okay." Kagome was herded into a giant bathroom with giant heated tubs. The girl motioned for her to remove her clothes and get in the tub. Kagome complied but slowly…very tiredly. The warm water felt so painful against her many bruises and her lip. It was soothing but very painful. The girl rubbed many oils and stuff in her hair. Kagome sulked in the tub, god how she wanted to kill him, terrible thought of her killing him entered her mind. Blood and gore bounced through her mind. As soon as she got her hands on her arrows…as soon as she did…good bye Sesshomaru! She let a little smile just as the girl dunked her under. Kagome came up gasping for air. The girl held out a towel. Kagome grabbed it quickly and stepped out of the water. Women came out and prodded and pulled at Kagome dressing her and combing her hair. They left her to her room by herself.

Kagome looked at a mirror that had not been there before. She stared at her own reflection Her cheeks were lightly black with bruises and her lip was slit. She looked down at her wrists which has rope burns across them, she could guess her ankles had the same. She looked at her neck it had light scars of where his claws nicked her. She closed her eyes, when she opened them the mirror was shattered and her hand was bleeding. She looked at her hand, her knuckles were bloody and she could see glass poking out of the lacerations. The girl came into her room with a cloth. She covered Kagomes hand and cleaned it then proceeded to wrap it. Two girls came after her cleaned up the mirror and exited the room with what was left of the mirror.

The girl herded Kagome out of the room into a large room. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table.

"What happened to your hand?"

"She had an accident milord." The girl answered quickly. Kagome nodded.

"An accident named Sesshomaru" she whispered quietly. His eyebrow quirked.

"Fine you may leave us." With a flick of his hand the girl left. Using demonic speed he pulled out Kagomes chair. She sat down and let him push her in. He returned to his side of the table.

"What really happened to your hand?" Silence. "Kagome" he threatened.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you insist on being difficult?"  
"Why do you insist on keeping me here. Just leave me and Inuyasha alone." She said mockingly.

"You'll be happy here instead of with my idiot brother."

"How funny, he's twice the person you'll ever be, but then how would you know a persons worth? You're not even a man." She watched his eyes speckle with red and he pounded his fist on the table and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were clear.

"I have no desire to fight with you." Kagome smirked.

"Fighting is the only thing we do good together." She said squishing a bread between her fingers.

"I do not think so. If you gave it a chance I think we could have a very nice future."

"A future?" Kagome put down her mis-matched bread.

"Yes, a better one than you could hope for with my brother." There was a silence.

"You said that I had a busy day earlier, I doubt sitting here with you is a part of it."

"You are correct. Your lady-in-waiting will escort you to your music instructions, and then you will have a fitting."

"A fitting?"

"Yes, the clothes you came arrived in were burned."

"Oh."

"If I may continue. Then the rest of the day which will be small, I assure you, you can have to yourself."

"I wonder if that's a good idea." Kagome whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I might do something drastic."  
"Then I have to make sure that doesn't happen. You may leave." Kagome stood up.

"Wait." He called out. Again using unmatched speed he turned her around and kissed her softly. "I want this to become a common occurrence between us."

"Can I ask why?" She asked monotone.  
"Because it is something I have come to enjoy sharing with you." Kagome would never admit to him in a billion years and under threat of death, that she enjoyed it too. The one thing she wanted he would never give.

"Have a…nice day." Kagome couldn't help it.

"What did you just say?" she said with a little laugh.  
"Was it wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just thought for a moment that you were being…I dunno nice?"

"I'm no as heartless as my brother says I am."

"I don't listen to Inuyasha, you proved your a jerk."

"I hope I can change your opinion of me." He bowed slightly and walked away. Kagome heard a light sigh and turned around. Her 'lady-in-waiting' was behind her staring at Sesshomaru with big enamored eyes. She had made the soft sigh…at…Sesshomaru. Kagome felt as if there was a small monster was in her stomach, ready to jump and grab the girls face. What was this feeling? Was this jealousy? Was she jealous that this girl was staring at Sesshomaru with google eyes.

She found out during the course of the day that it wasn't just one lady-in-waiting, it was all of them! During the course of the day when he came around to check on her progress the girls who were 'helping' her turned to stare at him. She wished he hadn't come around during her fitting. The women would prick her with the bone needles, though she didn't know why. When her first Kimono was done she looked amazing. The cloth was midnight blue with a light pink obi. It fit her perfectly. She wondered how much it would have cost to buy something like this in her time. While she looked at the mirror she saw Sesshomaru come and stare at her.

"Spin Kagome."

Kagome annoying complied.

"You look beautiful." Kagome felt the heat of the women's glares. He turned and handed a small leather pouch to the main seamstress.

"I would like three more in the same size. The colors are in the bag. "Kagome-love." Kagome who had been looking at herself in the mirror stepped on her kimono and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Sesshomaru with his hand over his face obviously trying not to smile.

"Um…yeah?"

"What colors would you like for your next Kimono?" Kagome slowly picked herself up off the floor.

"Um. Red" She smirked and Sesshomaru looked at her uncertain of why she'd chosen it. "Like Inuyasha's outfit. And a brown Obi, like Kogas." Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze.

"Make it done." he said and turned to leave. The other women sensing his anger looked at the cause of it. Kagome wanted to curl into a corner and disappear. She desperately wanted to hurt him the way he'd hurt her…the way Inuyasha had hurt her. WAIT! Kagome's eyes widened. Where had that thought come from? Was she really punishing one brother for the others mistake? That wasn't fair, especially after Sesshomaru had fed her and bought her a really nice outfit. Had a really nice outfit made! She corrected herself. Was she really such a bitch? No wonder Inuyasha didn't want her. What was the point of falling for Sesshomaru if he would just break her heart in the end. Kagome sank to the ground, wrinkling her Kimono.

"Are you alright mi'lady?"

"I'm not your lady."

"But Mi'lord dotes on you. You must be our lady."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Tell me, why do you look at Sesshomaru the way you do?" She blushed.

"He is…very kind…and very handsome." Her blush depended. "But you know all this already right mi'lady?"

"No." she whispered shaking her head sadly. Sakura patted her leg.

"You have a position that is much higher than any women could ever dream of. You are the future lady of the western lands. You have the heart of a very sought after demon. What troubles you?"

"I don't have his heart. I want to go home."

"Trust me mi'lady. It'll get better, just you see." Kagome hoped so, she really did.


	3. Chapter 3

Let the games begin

Kagome sat alone in her music class. The other women had shown her the biwa and left her to fend for herself. She hadn't seen an instrument like this in such a long time, and certainly had never played one before. It resembled a guitar but was longer. Strumming she heard the door open, and an old woman with blue hair walked in.

She pulled out a biwa from behind her and sat in front of Kagome facing her.

After two hours of strumming, badly, the instruction was over and Kagomes felt as if her hands would fall off.

Escorted back to her room Kagome almost instantly fell asleep. Kagome felt someone in the room with her and groggily looked up to see Sesshomaru, who was there wasn't Sesshomaru. It was a woman. She had long ebony hair and a baby blue Kimono. She drew her sword and pointed it down at Kagome.

"Who are you wench." Kagome could smell her own fear and with Her demon nose she would too.

"None of your business." the girl smirked and sheathed her sword. She kneeled down to Kagome.

"If you want some advice, leave human. You do not belong in the world of demons."

"If I could I would." The girl raised her eyebrow thoughtfully.

"If I get you out , you must not come back." Kagome nodded. The girl drew he sword out again and thrust it into the wall. A big gaping hole was left.

"Come we must hurry!" She grabbed Kagome and threw her over her shoulder. A couple of seconds later Kagomes was dropped on the floor.

"Run, run to wherever he won't find you, and then stay there." Kagome nodded and ran and ran till she found a village. Noticing her wardrobe the villagers led her to Kaedes village.

She saw the group before they saw her. They were sitting around a fire looking very sad. Shippo was crying.

"You guys…" the group looked up at her and at once she was tackled by Sango and Shippo. They were both screaming and hugging her.

"Where have you been" they said in union.

"With Sesshomaru."

"Why" Kagome looked down, embarrassed.

"he kidnapped me." She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Miroku.

"It is very good to have you back Lady Kagome." Kagome hugged him and started sobbing. After a while of tears. She asked where Inuyasha was. The three looked at each other not knowing how to phrase this nicely.

"He is…um…" Sango started.

"He thought you weren't coming…" Miroku tried.

"He's with Kikyo." Shippo finished. Kagome felt an inward collapse.

"Oh. Well that's okay." Suddenly Kagome felt jewel shards coming at her.

"Kagome" Koga hugged her. "Where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Koga, I gotta ask you a favor. Can you move the rock on the well?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Just please don't ask." Koga nodded, disappeared for a moment then reappeared. "It's gone."

"Thank you" she hugged him. He suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"What's that?" he asked looking at her cut up hand and bruised wrist.

"Nothing, I'm ok." She kissed his cheek, said goodbye to the group and went back home.

Kagome laid on her bed and felt the weight of the world on her back. This sucked, everything sucked, why did everything suck so bad?

Why did she want to go back…did she miss someone? She searched her mind…and fell asleep.

Kagome awoke in a sweat, the only thing she could remember were amber eyes. Kagome pushed her matted hair out of her face and looked at her clock. It was about 5. She walked outside to the god tree. It was chilly but Kagome had taken to wearing sweaters and to cover the burns and cuts, as well as jeans to cover her ankles.

As she was staring at the tree a long scar stretched over the place where Inuyasha was pinned. 'Something was wrong!' ran through her mind.

Kagome hesitated at the well before jumping in. She climbed out awkwardly and saw a horrific scene. Sesshomaru was fighting Inuyasha **and** Koga. She toppled out and screamed.

"Sesshomaru!" He turned and his expression changed to one of a calm happy Sesshy, then easily turned to one of anger upon seeing an unhurt Kagome. The expression changed when he grabbed Koga by his nape and threw him at Inuyasha. Kagome gasped.

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell on Koga keeping them to the ground, "Why are you doing this Sesshomaru!?" Kagome screamed at him.

"You shouldn't have run away."

"Please don't! Stop…sit!" Kagome cried out.

"You know how to make this stop." He stated coldly. Kagome nodded, Go with him and there would be no death, no more pain, no hurt…to the people she loved.

"Fine…" she nodded. "I'll go with you, just please don't hurt them."

"No Kagome." she heard to voices scream.

"Sit" she said sadly. " I choose to go with him, please don't stop me, don't fight him, he will kill you."

She walked to Sesshomaru and stared into his amber eyes. "Lets go." he bent low to kiss her but Kagome turned her head. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at the two boys. And then disappeared.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt him release her. He put his hands on her shoulder…and jerked her.

"Why did you run away? Did you not think I would come after you? How did that hole come to be?" Kagome looked up at the 'reserved' lord of the western lands and his angry eyes and laughed.  
"I ran away because I can't stand you, why would you come after me, and I didn't make that hole."

"Then who did?"

"This demon girl."

"What?"

"You didn't hear me?" He narrowed his gaze. "Listen," Kagome started pushing him away. " I've been thinking, I'm not your 'captive' anymore, I **chose** to go with you, I'm not scared of you anymore." Sesshomaru reached out to her and she smacked his hand away. He turned and laughed. Kagome fumed.

"I see" he laughed again.

"Why are you laughing?" She stomped her foot.

"You are so interesting." He grabbed her chin. "Lets go."

"I'm not going anywhere." he turned to face her.

"Why, because you're not afraid of me?" He mocked.

"That, and I want answers?" Putting his hands behind him he looked down at her.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"First, where did you get your arm?"

"It healed."

"Okie-dokey," she murmured, "Why'd you come get me?"

"I missed you." Now it was Kagomes turn to laugh. "Whatever. I thought you hated humans."

"Is that all?" Kagome nodded.

"Fine, maybe it's time you go to know me, people can change, why can't I?" He turned and started walking, are you coming?"

Kagome sighed and nodded.

Upon entering her room, Kagome found a kimono that was blood red but had a silver obi. At the head there was a stunning blood red diamond necklace. Kagome had to suppress the urge to scream girly. It was probably the prettiest thing she had ever received. She hastily put the kimono on and stood in front of her new mirror she held the necklace out in front of her and admired it. She felt Sesshomaru come up behind her and put it on.

"Why'd you come in, I could've been naked." He smirked.

"What do you think?"

Kagome smiled largely and hugged him. "It's so beautiful!" She smiled secretly at his surprised expression, 'if he wants to play with me, lets play.'

Kagome spun and curtsied.

"Oh, I think it's time for my lessons, would you escort me to them?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru nodded and eyed her suspiciously. But started walking, Kagome rushed up to his side and grabbed his arm, linking theirs. When they reached a door Sesshomaru removed his arm from hers and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome ran to him wrapped her arms around his head and gave him and exaggerated kiss biting his lip. She smiled brightly and entered the room.

A man had his head bowed over as he tied his boots. He stood up. Kagome took a moment to look at his eyes…his big green Shippo-look-a-like eyes. He had black hair, but looked like an older Shippo.

"Um, I'm Kagome…"

"Rikku, I'm your dance instructor." Kagome sized him up, he wore a pair of black pans with an over sized white shirt.

A woman came in and started playing a biwa.

Rikku came up to Kagome and took her hand in his clawed ones. And placed the other on her waist. Kagome uncomfortably placed her hand on his…broad shoulder.

"We will move one step towards me, then two steps to you. Then you will spin. Is that too hard for you." his words dripped with sarcasm.

"No." Kagome said coldly swallowing her resentment.

"I was just wondering, because humans are not the brightest creatures under the moon."

"I guess not" Kagome muttered as he pushed her back two steps.

When it came to he spin Kagome lost her balance and fell into him. He shuddered and pushed her away.

"Humans are disgusting creatures" he dusted himself off. "How can Sesshomaru stand you?" That was the last straw! Kagome moved to slap him but he grabbed her wrist.

"You're so pathetic." he murmured and laughed. Kagome kneed him somewhere between his stomach and his groin. He doubled over slightly.

"You are such a baka!" baka means something between idiot and stupid…I couldn't pick a word!

"I hate you!" Kagomes stomped off.

"You're only with him because of his power. Aren't you? Just like all the other wenches." Kagome turned to him

"You don't know the hell you're talking about! I'm not like that! I'm only here because he wants me to be, I don't choose to be!" Kagome turned away and left the room.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru leaned against the wall.

"Don't you have other things to do?" Kagome grumbled.

"Not really." He leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him away.

"Leave me alone."

"Hmm, you didn't seem so cold before you went into the room." Sesshomaru took the red gem in his hand and played with it. He laughed softly and traced his hand down her chest to her stomach. And stuck his hand under her obi.

"Our children will be more than just half-breeds more that hanyou…they will be more powerful than any other creature on the face of the earth."

"That's why…"

"Why what?"

"Why I'm here…just to have powerful children…wait how will they be powerful." He smirked.

"You'll see." He kissed her neck and gripped her shoulder, wiggling her kimono open. Suddenly he bit into her shoulder, right where her scars were. Kagome cried out and grabbed his neck, trying to push him away.

He pulled away and had a sliver of blood trickle down his mouth.

"I hate you so much!" She screamed out. He kissed her gently.

"Not for much longer." he pulled away from her and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun'll come out eventually

Kagome sulked while Sakura brushed her hair. It'd become straighter over the course of the last couple of days. It had been about two weeks since she'd been here and about eight days since she'd last seen Sesshomaru. What was going on?

"Sakura?"

"Drink this please."

"What?" Kagome murmured as she was handed a pink glass with red liquid in it. "What is it?"

"It is a tonic to help u heal faster." Kagome downed it, if it made her better.

"Where'd Sesshy go?"

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru, he just disappeared."

"Oh, he went on patrol"

"Patrol?"

"Yes, Mi'lady. He does so often."

Kagome mused over this new thought. Oh well, she'd see him eventually. She shrugged it off and had that exact same thought for about 24 hours before she became so bored and desperate for Sesshie attention and overly disgusted with herself for that thought she began exploring. Dresses in an orange kimono especially made with a high color Kagome set off against the mansion, opening doors and uncaringly leaving them open as she moved to different rooms. She came across many an empty room and many that held just a bunch of nothing. One room upon entering, seemed to call to her. She moved inside of it and noticed a thin swirl of dust float around her kimono, marring the beauty. She noticed many sculptures and tapestries but one in particular caught her attention.

A woman with long silver hair stood with a small child attached to her leg, Kagome could only imagine how hard he squeezed her led. There was something vaguely familiar about the child. She couldn't tell if it was a girl of a boy. Kagome reached up and ran her hand over the childs forehead, over the crescent moon…

"Ahem" Kagome jumped.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you scared me." He just stared at her while she stared at his forehead.

"I-I missed you"

No answer.

"Is that you?"

Silence

"Is that your mother?"

More silence

"Is she alive?"

Even more silence.

"Did you even know silence could be so loud?" A thought struck Kagome, was this his room? Was this the demon's domain? She tensed up as she thought he must have been wondering what she was doing in there, she then put her hand under her chin in a 'thinking' posotion, what did _he _do in there? She blushed, he was a guy, but was he like a human guy, did he do what normal guys did? Her blush deepened, was there some form of feudal porn under the futon. Her blush faded as she scrunched her eyebrows, that wouldn't make sense. She then became aware that Sesshomaru was still staring at her. And he was still not speaking.

Kagome held her head high with a very dignified 'you're a jerk because you ignored me' look. And tried to move past him.

He grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry; I missed you too, yes, yes and yes." Kagome tried to remember the questions but Sesshomaru made it hard when he nuzzled the spot right above her ear. She wanted to melt in him but the closest to it she could get was leaning into him.

_Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru… _A little voice seemed to whisper in the back of her mind. Why was it repeating Sesshomaru's name? She didn't even like him. Did she? She looked up at him and wanted to get lost in them. He leaned down to kiss her softly. Kagome was so caught up in it she linked her arms around him and pulled him deeped. Sesshomaru took the parting of her lips as an invitation and dove his tongue into her mouth. Kagome nipped the end of his tounge as he pulled back. Sesshomaru growled and pressed against her harder, pushing her into the doorframe. Kagome tugged on his shirt trying to remove it. He shrugged it off and Kagome ran her hands over his smooth chest, the thought of his new arm arose to her, not how he got it back but what he could do with it. What was wrong with her? She _usually_ didn't have thoughts like these! Sesshomaru tugged at her obi and pulled down the first layer of kimono, cursing at the many layers of them, making Kagome giggle.

"Is this funny to you?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled and nipped his chin.

He growled again and kissed her deeply removing her kimono layers with delicate hands to which she wondered how many others he had taken off in his life...his long life...full of violence...violence that so contridicted his soft skin and gentle touch...Could she trust him? Why was she doing this?

**_Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…_** The voice became more insistent and Kagome pushed him away. She held her head as the voice started screaming at her. Kagome dropped to her knees and vomited. The red liquid splashed to the floor and for only an instant Kagome could of scorn there was hearts floating off the liquid. It sizzled and shriveled up into the shape of a heart and evaporated into the air. Kagome turned to look at him and conveniently wasn't there.

Had the drink done this? Was it some form of love potion?

All she knew was that she wanted to beat the crap out of something badly!

Ironically she found a punching bag, or at least what passed for one. Kagome beat the crap out of it until her knuckled were scraped and on the verdge of bleeding. She heard the titters of the women talking about her, catching only tid-bits. She linked together that they didn't like her, not only because she was human, but because she was also the center of their lord's attention. Kagome imagined their faces on the bag and punched it as hard as she could. Kagome cried out as she felt her hand explode with pain. She heard the ladies-in-waiting laugh at the'pathetic human' and saw Sesshomaru 'jog' or what passed for it into the room and quickly seeing the cause of her cry grabbed her hand.

"It's nothing." She hid her hand, she really didn't want him touching her again. He reached out for her hand again and again she pulled away, they did this for about 20 seconds before Sesshomaru let out a irritated sigh.

"Kagome, I am trying very hard to respect you and your limits but I am going to see your hand whether you like it or not. I'd rather you did this of your own accord." Kagome sighed and held out her hand. Her lord looked over it before she pulled out a bandage and wrapped it up.

"What you're not gonna kiss it?" Kagome asked sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing" She turned to the bag and pretended to hit it making noise. "Bang, Boom"

"What are you doing?"

"Um, entertaining myself..."

"Do you want me to entertain you?" Comeback, she needed one!

"I don't think you could..." Kagome bit her lip in anticipation of what he would do next. Whatever she thought he would do it wasn't what she did.

He looked down, and then up at her through his bangs and bit the side of his bottom lip, showing his sexy fangs. Kagome gasped and the lord stood up straight.

"I bet to differ." he murmured.

"Um, Sesshomaru...I wanted to ask you something. I need something to occupy my time, something constructive, do you have anything I could do?"

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you Sesshy!"

"What?"

"It's my new nickname for you."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No."

"How about Fluffy?" Sesshomaru gave her a grin that made her question it's sencerity.

"You may call me whatever you want whe you-" The rest he whispered in her ear.

"Wow, you...are...such a-such a perv!"

"So I've been told."

"Who would've thought."

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up at him, interested in what he would say next.

"I am very happy that you are...adjusting to living here, it pleases me."

"Yeah? Well don't leave any windows open, cuz' you never know" With that she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Being healed

Through out the next couple of days, between organizing of course, or so Kagome told herself, Kagome studied the ancient art of Miko healing and the Art of foucsing her power. She at one point was able to see her own power flowing from her hand in a purple haze.

This, however, took an emense amount of meditating, which Kagome did not enjoy. While meditating, levitating two feet above the ground, Kagome senced Sesshomaru coming down the hall and instantly broke out of her trance, falling in a heap to the floor. Sesshomaru came in, stared at her for a while and then left the room. Kagome waited until Sesshomaru again went on parole to practice, she organized and organized and the room actualy started looking livable, but once he was gone she dove into more spells. At one point she came across a scroll marked 'Dark Miko Magic'. Curiousity killed the cat demon she reminded herself. But I am not a cat or a demon. She again reminded herself.

Sesshomaru arrived to his castle to find that all his servents had collapsed to the floor in a sleeping manner. He sensed a imense amount of miko energy coming from Kagome's room, against his better judgement he followed the energy. He had to ram into the door where it shattered, to get through. Kagome, in the center of the room, feet above the ground, was trapped, sleeping in a barrier. Sesshomaru instantly pushed through the barrier into the pinkish purple bubble that surrounded his mate, wheter it be instinct or by choice he didn't know. But off, he pushed towards her. Kagome was about a foot away from him when he felt himself go dizzy and the pain in his body finally reach his head. Her barrier was buring his body but he still needed to reach her. Upon touching her the barrier broke and they both fell. Sesshomaru saw her slowly open her eyes before he let himself plummet into the darkness.

Kagome didn't know what happened. All she remembered was opening the scroll then falling asleep only to wake up to see Sesshomaru...a very bloody, very burned Sesshomaru look at her through blurry golden eyes and pass out.  
She instantly called for help and demons rushed it to aid their fallen lord.

Kagome couldn't help but feel like she caused this when she saw Sesshomaru lying on his back, bandaged and completely out of it, when she touched him he was feverish. She wanted so desperately to use her powers to help him, but was torn by leaving him, trying to escape. Sakura had informed her of what happened, her explenation being a little hazy herself. But Kagome has gotten that this was in fact, her fault, so she couldn't leave him, could she? In the end Kagome crawled in the crook of his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and wished with all her might that he'd get better.

Kagome woke up and it was late afternoon. Taking a minuite to become aware of what was going on she looked at Sesshomaru, completely fine but probably still knocked out. Kagome couldn't help it she leaned over and kissed him lightly. She tensed as she felt a hand grasp around her neck. She pulled back slightly to see Sesshomaru staring at her through hooded eyes. His hand left her neck and fell to rest at his side. "No hands...If you want to kiss me go ahead." Why wasn't he pushing? Did he not want to kiss her? He said go ahead but what if he really wasn't in the mood? Her insecurity pushed Kagome to get up and leave the room.

Hours later Sesshomaru was in his 'office' going over paper work. Kagome, curious as ever, hesitently went to his side and kneeled next to him and peered at the papers he was going over. If she had been paying attention to Sesshomaru she would have noticed his amused expression. But she was focused on the language that she could not understand. "It is a very old language, one i think you would enjoy learning"

"Well, one thing about humans, you can't force it. Does Inuyasha know it"

"Yes." He answered curtly.

"Want to play a game?" Sesshomaru turned to face her and simply cocked his head in question.

"Ok, rules are I ask you a question then it's your turn, answer honestly. I go first, why do you hate Inuyasha"

"I don't hate Inuyasha"

"Then why do you always fight?"

"It's better than not having him agnoledge me at all. There was a time that we had no contact at all. I was only slightly aware of his presence"

"Really?"

"Yes. This Sesshomaru does not lie"

"Everyone lies. You want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru regarded her skeptically as if doubting her sincerity.

"It was a long time ago...I was young and foolish and I turned him away. He was my resposibility after his mother died. I sent him away...to a teacher. He ran away and fell in love with that priestess who you greatly resemble.

"And they both fell. They should have never been together in the first place. He lost 50 years of his life and she lost her life all together. Though at times he seems to forget it. He knew what kind of person she was and yet he still persued her, he always had a hard head. It was foolish of him to persue her even after he knew she was dead. It was quite...stupid"

"I didn't know you knew"

"What I know would shock you. I also knew of your not-so-hidden enchantment of him"

"You make me sound like some love sick kid"

"Do you deny it"

"Yeah. Of course I do"

"Just because you don't see it doesn't make it false"

"Well you aren't perfect either"

"I don't pretent to be. I could name my faults all day but I would not confess them to you"

"Then we won't have a healthy relationship" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Do you even know what a healthy relationship consists of?" Kagome let out a shocked laugh then playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I know it's based on honesty, and blah blah blah"

"I beleive it's my turn. You wanted to kiss me, back then, don't deny it, I know you did, my question is this. Why didn't you?"

"How could you tell I wanted too"

"I could smell your scent of arousal, answer the question"

Kagome was silent for a long time before she answered. "I thought you didn't want me too"

"Why would you think that? I clearly told you to go ahead"

"You didn't push"

"Why should I be forced to push it"

"Because. It's my turn, why won't you let me go"

"For my own reasons, Do you want me to kiss you again?" He leaned in only slightly, and she leaned back only a little. "Uh..." A little farther "Don't lie, I can tell." His breath was on her face, so cool.

"Uh-huh" Her answer was so light, even with his demonic hearing he had trouble. Even though, he pressed his mouth to hers and she surprised herself by pushing back. Gently massaging her lips with his own he waited an uncharistically long time before she opened her mouth to grat him entrance. When she did Sesshomaru took full advantage of this. His hands traveled from her shoulders to her hands which he linked around his neck. Then back up to her shoulders down her back and to her butt and with a growl he lifted her up so her legs were on either side of his waist. Kagome pulled away from his gaze to stare into his eyes.

"You like this position don't you? Show me why"

Kagome kis him as he layed her down on her back nestled between her legs. She wrapped her legs and moved against him. She moaned when she felt his ready arousal. At said moain Sesshomaru felt his claws extend and they bit into her waist. Kagome keeping on hand securly to the back to Sesshomarus neck pushed his shoulder so she was on top. Stopping only to push her hair back Kagome kissed Sesshomaru this time delving her tongue into his mouth. All the time grinding against him. Sesshomarus claws scratched Kagomes back and tore her shirt leaving slight scratches down her back. Kagome moved off of him with a slight, "Ow." Sesshomaru felt panic that he might have hurt her but then the smell of it hit him, she was in heat. Added to the fact that she was holding her stomach he realized that he had not hurt her...badly.

The same thought crossed both of their minds at the same time. 'Why now?'


	6. Chapter 6

Friends First

Kagome felt a warm light on her face. She recalled healing Sesshomaru but not much before that.

* * *

Kagome managed to ignore the new voice in her head, who was not helping, by singing a loud song. Even though this managed to tune her out Kagome ended up with a headache on top of her cramps.

'Come on, can you see from my point of view?'

"No I can't." Kagome whispered back very aware that it looked like she was talking to herself.

'Look at his bod! I mean wow! Can you imagine what it would fell to have your legs around his hips as he-'

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Kagome sweat dropped.

'-I wonder how big he is'

"Big?" Kagome wondered out loud

'You know...ok I guess you don't know, his you-know-what...which-you-really-don't...guy part.'

"Oh. My. Gah!" Kagomes face heated up.

"Are you ok?" Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at her concerned, with his sleeve over his nose.

"Yep." She squeaked "Of course"

'Hips, legs, thighs, lies' The voice was NOT helping. This was so going to stress her out. At the word stress Kagome felt a violent cramp and fell to the floor. Sesshomaru moved to help her but stopped looking torn.

"How can I help you Kagome?" He sounded concerned.

"My...bag...from the village. Please can you get it for me?" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Sesshomaru disappeared.

'Come on Kagome, get up, I know it hurts but you can get some Advil when Sesshomaru gets back' the voice tried in a sort of concerned way. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes as she pushed herself up and leaned into a wall. The cramps lessened but not enough so Kagome didn't hurt at all. She slowed her breathing and concentrated on the pain. She opened her eyes when she heard something drop in front of her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru step back. This irritated her to no end, but it didn't matter. She dumped her bag and mussed through it until she found her little bottle of pain killers, she popped it open and dry swallowed two capsules. She immediately calmed down and leaned against the wall again. Sesshomaru bit his lip, obviously in concentration. Then he picked Kagome up and carried her to her room where he laid her on her futon and disappeared. Kagome felt fatigue wash over her and she fell asleep.

When she woke up she saw her bag on the floor with all its contents in it. Kagome could have squealed when she saw all the stuff she forgot she'd packed. Most importantly panties and pads. She hadn't exactly been 'free ballin' it but she'd been pretty close. Along with that she had a pair of clothes she brought for just an occasion. A pink shirt and a pair of worn out jeans, they were boot cut and had been blue before they faded to a whitish color. The pants hung on her waist clinging to her hips. She also brought a couple of manga but reluctantly pulled out her algebra book. Even if she was going to stay here forever she might as well not be stupid.

This was how Sesshomaru found her later. On her stomach studying with her legs swinging and humming. Not only that, she had discarded her kimono to don an outfit that fit like a second skin.

She looked different, content even. Sesshomaru just stared when she glanced over at him.

"Hey. What's up, I wanted to thank you for getting my stuff, I feel so much better!" Kagome rolled onto her back and put her legs in the air as if to prove that she felt wonderful. "But sadly," she continued "I'm Pms'ing so I'm probably gonna be a bitch." There was a silence for a couple of minutes before Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to sit down Milord?"

"No, what I would like is to know where your clothes are."

"I'm wearing them"

"Where are the garments I gave you?"

"I dunno" Kagome shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I said I don't know!" Kagome screamed at him. She hadn't meant to, it just came out. She was just so tired and everything sucked, she had never had cramps like this, maybe it was the stress. Whatever it was didn't matter because anger flashed across his eyes, not altering his stoic face.

He walked towards Kagome who flinched and ducked her head. She was surprised when she felt him put his hand on her head and it just stayed there. She bravely looked up at him and he caressed her cheek before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru growled and slashed out at chair. How dare she yell at him!?

"Father..." he murmured "How do I bend her to my will?" He inhaled slowly before the answer came to him.

'If you bend her too far you will break her spirit.' Sesshomaru wondered who from his past had spoken these wise words.

"But I want her…I need her…how can I make this go faster?"

'It cannot…friends first…my stubborn son…'

* * *

It was late when Sesshomaru crawled into bed with a half asleep Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm."

"I've come to a decision." Kagome opened her tired eyes and focused on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I will never again hit you in anger."

"Why" She yawned.

"Do you want me too?"

"No. Shh now sleep time." Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Tomorrow you will return to your trainings, as you have neglected them"

"No!" Kagome whined softly.

"Yes, sleep now"

"No, I'm sick..." she mumbled.

"Want me to make you better?" He asked in a light voice.

"Quit flirting and go to sleep." Kagome turned away so he wouldn't see her little smirk.

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor while Sesshomaru slept silently. This was a major trip considering she didn't think he ever slept. So she sat there on the floor reading a manga while being as quiet as she could. A while later she opened her candy bar and began munching on that when she heard a noise behind her, a soft moan. She turned to see Sesshomaru roll over and jerk his whole body. Kagome crawled next to him and shoved him. He awoke with a start. 

"Sesshomaru, you were having a nightmare." He looked around with sleep hazed eyes. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and moved her body so she was sitting in front of him. "Wanna talk about it?" Kagome whispered nicely. He shook his head and instead hugged Kagome. It was a real whole body hug.

"I don't sleep often…and when I do..." He pulled away from her and kissed her lightly on the fore head. Kagome smiled and soothed his bed head.

"It's ok, I'm here now, and it's ok." Kagome laid down next to Sesshomaru and wrapped her hand around his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

A.N. OMG I'm sorry I took so effing long.  
I started college and have no time to do anything else. I probably won't have time for an update for a while SORRY. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!


End file.
